Warzone: Iron Wolf III Gameplay Trailer
The screen is black. On screen appears "7776607", which decreases by 1 per second until "7776600". The screen opens with a close-up of an african man being strangled by a single hand from the player's First-person perspective. His face displays maddening agony as the hand tightens its grip up to the point that blood starts gushing out of the neck and the african man makes faint gushing noises as his eyes turn away. The player then throws the lifeless body on the ground as he turns around to see another soldier holding a knife to another african man in stranglehold. Vaughn: If you don't want to undergo the same fate as your buddy, I would suggest you just tell us where it is. African: (Choking sound) You people are mad!- Vaughn tightens his hold on the man, making him wheeze for air. Vaughn: You can go the easy way, or it'll take a while. Now, what are the coordinates of the prison? The man remains silent besides some grunts. Vaughn: All right then. Black, let's go. The player steps forward as Vaughn throws the man on his belly on the ground and keeps him down while lifting left arm. Black then kicks the elbow of the arm, causing the arm to break the opposite way. The man roars in pain, but is quickly muted by Vaughn. Vaughn: Once I lift my hand, I want you to tell me the coordinates of the prison. Nod if you understand. The man's head faintly nods. Vaughn looks at Black and raises his frown as he lifts his hand from the man's mouth. African: Please... It's to the southwest. About a one-and-a-half kilometer. (grunts) It's an underground bunker beneath a mansion. Black: That's good enough. Vaughn nods and grabs his knife to slit to the sodding man's throat. Black: Command, this is Force Recon Team 1, we got a presumed location of Ruth: one-and-a-half klick southwest of the palace. It's beneath what should be a mansion, over. Command (Radio): Copy that Team 1, you guys made us wait. Air Force is approaching your A.O. You got to hustle. Black: Affirmative. Vaughn: All right then, we'll get in with the front door. Grab your scanner. Black activates a scanner device on his palm, emiting a holographic ray. With that, he scans the corpse of the man he strangled from top to toe. He then taps his wrist-mounted display, activating a metascreen around him. The metascreen mimics the colors and depth of the guard's outfits, effectively making an optical disguise. Vaughn has also created a disguise for him. Vaughn: Let's not waste any more time. They proceed down the hallway in their disguises. Vaughn: Remember, do not get too close to them, as they might see you're wearing a screen and not a suit. They continue down the hallway, trying to avoid getting too close to other guards. Eventually, they arrive at the door to the terrace. In the background, you can here someone giving a speech. Next to the door are 2 guards standing guard. Vaughn: No way to sneak past them, weapons ready. They approach the guards. Guard: Una fanya nini? Vaughn: Dispatch. Black and Vaughn quickly draw their silenced sidearms, killing both guards. Black: Where would we be without silencers? They push the fallen guards aside and open the door. They step onto the terrace, where they see a man in army uniform give a speech towards a massive crowd accompanied by a single guard. They wait in the door opening for moment, listening to the man. General: This our land, it has always been our land. No man, no matter his wealth, can become a self-proclaimed dictator over these people! Nobody can defeat us! The crowd cheers, which sounds thunderous due to the massive numbers of spectators. Vaughn nods to Black and they make their move. Vaughn puts the pistol to the head of the guard. Black grabs his knife and plants it in the base of the back of the General, causing him to grunt in pain and the crowd to panic. Black: Seems you were wrong, buddy. The crowd starts panicking and running around. Black draws the knife upwards, slicing the spine of the man. The general makes a gargling sound. Vaughn smashes the head of the guard on the railing and mantles the body of him into the crowd. Black raises the General's dying body and displays it for a moment before also throwing it down. Pilot (Radio): Team 1, this is Aeolus 4-1, I see you caused a scene. We're coming in. In the distance, a squadron of VTOLs approach the palace. They strafe run multiple positions of hotspots with soldiers, while another few drop reinforcements. Vaughn: Command, hornet's nest is stirred. Requesting phase 2 green light. Suddenly, Anti-Air missiles are fired. One VTOL is hit and starts crashing. Pilot (Radio): This is Aeolus 4-3, we're hit. We're going down. The VTOL crashes onto the ground. The other VTOLs are dispersing from their current position. Pilot (Radio): Area is too hot. Aeolus squadron pulling out from LZ. Standby for new objective. Vaughn: Damnit, where did they get Anti-Air batteries from? Black: We got to find Ruth before they end up executing him right now. Vaughn: You're right, Ruth needs us. Let's go. The 2 mantle of the balcony onto the ground. Black readies his weapon, a V27. On the HUD appears a minimap that displays the objective, the prison facility. Resistance in the form of guards then start engaging the duo, who return fire and move up when possible. Command (Radio): All ground units be advised. We got a possible fix on AA batteries. They are presumed to be restored Dawnbreaker remains. We need to sweep and clean the facilities to send in aid troops safely. On the minimap appears a second objective, the AA facility, as the fight with the guards continues. Pilot (Radio): (static) Ugh... This is Aeolus 4-3. We're still alive, but we're trapped in the cockpit (static) The engine has caught fire, I don't know how long it will take before it reaches us. There is smoke everywhere. On the minimap appears a third objective, the crashed VTOL. Vaughn: Fuck, we're understaffed. What's your call Black? The player opens a menu and selects "World Map". He moves the cursor over the objectives, which then display information about the objective. :Location: AA Facility :Objective: Clear and secure the facility. :Distance: 2.1 km :Time: None ---- :Location: Prison Facility :Objective: Find Ruth in the prison. :Distance: 1.3 km :Time: Unknown ---- :Location: Crashed VTOL :Objective: Save the pilots in the crashsite. :Distance: 0.4 km :Time: Essential ---- Black marks the Crashed VTOL location on his map. Black: They're running out of time. We gotta get them out first. Vaughn: Got it. The 2 fight their way through the wave of guards, eventually running in into another squad accompanied by combat droids. Soldier: '''Hold your fire! Mission directive? '''Vaughn: '''Tactical insertion, Wetworks. '''Soldier: Force Recon, huh? We got you guys covered, what's the play? Black: We need to secure the crash site of Aeolus. Soldier: Roger, we'll keep the area around it clear. You could use some assistence, take one of our bot to cover you. XIRO, transfer authorization to new operative. XIRO: Severing link... Insert new operative ID. Black: Romeo Whiskey Bravo Zero-Niner. XIRO: Establishing link... Moving authorization to William Black. Black: Does this thing know how to kill stuff? XIRO: Affirmative. Stuff is my specialty. Vaughn: Props to the dude who programmed that. Now let's go. Soldier: Goodluck. Get our boys out safely. Black, Vaughn and XIRO continue towards the VTOL. After they have secured the location near the VTOL, they move towards it. The VTOL is starting to get engulfed in flames. Vaughn: Aeolus 4-3, we're on your tail. What's your status (radio silence) 4-3 come in. Damnit, they're not responding. Black: XIRO, give me the chance for survivors. XIRO: The smoke has knocked them out at this moment. Lethality chance is about 40%. Vaughn: Let's not waste time them, get the ramp. Black and Vaughn move towards the closed ramp of the VTOL. They both grab the ledge of a side. Black: XIRO, take point. XIRO: Understood. Vaughn: On 3 pull. 1... 2... 3. They both pull the ledge downward, slowly opening the ramp of the VTOL with much effort. After they've managed to open the ramp fully, they go inside the burning back of the VTOL while smoke is exiting the plane. Vaughn: Let's get to the cockpit. They slowly walk towards the cockpit, avoiding breathing in the smoke and fire. They reach the cockpit, which door is obstructed and is blocking the way in. Vaughn punches the door, causing a dent which he then uses to pull the door out of the way. They step inside the cockpit, seeing both pilots knocked down. Vaughn: (coughs) Check for vitals. Black checks the right pilot, but concludes that he has died. Black: '''His vitals are down. '''Vaughn: This one's breathing. (coughs) Help me get him from under the rubble. Black lifts up the rubble as Vaughn frees the pilot from his seat. They both grab the pilot by his shoulder and carry him with them on the way out. Vaughn: Command, sitrep on Aeolus 4-3. we got one KIA, one WIA. Requesting immediate Medivac on our position, over. As they reach the exit of the VTOL, the low standing sun of brightens and blinds the view of Black into a white screen, which then cuts to black with "604" decreasing 1 per second until "600". A closing door is heard, as the screen opens with Black turning around after closing a door. He is standing inside an abandoned facility, which is ominously dark. Black: 'Vaughn, what's your status? ''As Black continues down the hallway he is, the view of Vaughn appears in the topright corner. He is looking at another man, who is kneeling besides him. 'Vaughn: '''Right behind you. The doctor is safe and sound. '''Black: '''Put him on the line. ''The view of Vaughn goes away. After reaching the end of the hallway, Black peaks around the corner, seeing a large open room. He is elevated on a sort of catwalk, with 2 soldiers patrolling the catwalk on the otherside of room, right beside a group of windows. In the top right corner, a dossier photo of the doctor is shown. '''Doctor: Yes? Black: You are sure that the server room is secure? Doctor: Positive, it's well hidden. Signals show that it hasn't been initiated yet. As the doctor is proclaiming that, a robot comes in rappelling through one of the windows, kicking a soldier of the catwalk onto the ground. As the other soldier tries to react, the robot dashes towards him and a long blade extends from the robots arm. The robot impales the soldier rapidly and freezes, as he lowers the blade and the soldiers slides off it. After the soldier has fallen off, the robot starts patrolling the catwalk. Black: Damnit, Doc, I need something to deal with those killer drones now that my overrider is down. Doctor: I see where you are. The room right to you is a decommissioned laboratory. There should be some protocol erasers. The entrance is on the other side of the room. Black looks at the robot on the catwalk and shrugs. Black: That's not gonna happen, I need a shortcut. Black looks at the wall and activates a scanner on his HUD, which highlights a red area on the wall. Doctor: Well, there isn't any other entrance. Black: There will be... Black punches the wall, breaking a hole into the wall. He punches the spot above it again, causing a larger hole to crumble into the wall. Finally, he grabs both edges and pulls more rubble away, opening a hole large enough for him to mantle through. Black: All right, I'm in. Doctor: (sighs) You soldiers are all so primitive. Black: I like the term effective. Now, where are those erasers. Doctor: The place is littered with those chips. They're probably in sight on the desk. Black searches the room for the erasers, finding a few of them laying on the desk. He lifts one up, which is the size of 4 square centimeters. Black: I think I got them. Doctor: All right, now link them with your OPSAT. As Black links the chips with his wrist display, he walks towards the laboratory entrence. On the OPSAT appears: '''Linked'.'' Black: And what do- Out of the sudden, a blade cuts through the door, missing Black by a hair. The door is kicked open into Black, who falls on his back on the ground. In the opening appears the robot, who came to investigate the sound. Black: Oh fuck! The robot briefly struggles to get the blade out of the door, but manages to pull it out. He immediately strikes at Black, who manages to redirect the blow into the ground. He then activates the eraser by tapping his OPSAT, but it doesn't do anything. Black then has to grab the other arm of the robot the prevent an other strike hitting him. Black: Doc, the eraser isn't working! Doctor: You gotta stick it on his brain. It has a low signal as not to scramble all devices around it. Black: You gotta be shitting me! Black pulls the arm of the robot to the side of the arm stick in the ground. He crosses the arm behind the stuck arm, holding it in place with his left arm as he reaches for the eraser. He then places it into the head of the robot, who then reacts with a shin kick and pushes Black aside. Black jumps up as the robot draws his blade from the ground and gets ready to jump at Black. Black quickly taps his OPSAT, stopping the robot in his charge and freezing him. Drone: Awaiting Protocol... Black: Fuck me, that was close... Drone is disarmed. Doctor: Well done. If you want, you can insert a new protocol now. Black looks at his OPSAT. On the HUD opens a menu with 2 choices, each having a description as wel: ---- *Kill Order **Reprogram the targets to turn it against the owners. *Deactivate **Shut down the drone before it can do any more harm. ---- Black selects '''Deactivate'.'' Black: Remind me to not get close with them again. Doctor: Noted. Black exits the laboratory, entering a new hallways section. As he hears some voices, he activates a pulse scan. The scan highlights enemies through walls, showing a multitude of soldiers in the hallways. Black: Vaughn, got another group waiting. I reckon they're backline. Vaughn: So do I, we got no time to waste. Flush them so the doctor can get through clean. Black: Copy that. Black readies his weapon, a KMC with a silencer. He stalks the hallway, picking them off one by one without altering the others. Once he has dispatched the last one, he walks towards an elevator. Black: Hallway clear. Heading towards the elevator now. Vaughn: 'Repositioning, we're there in 2 minutes. '''Black: '''Confirmed, I'll scout the basement. '''Vaughn: '''Affirmative. Don't fuck up... ''Black steps into the elevator and pushes the touchpad. The doors close and the screen blacks out. On screen appears 0, which glitches heavily. The Vision logo then glitches onto the screen in intervals, before the screen cuts to black again. '' '''Vaughn (Faint): '''Black! ''The view opens Black vision and body spazing, as his right hand is resting on a controlboard of a computer. As he lifts his hand of it, he falls back and regains his control. He looks around, seeing that he is in a room on fire filled with debris, likely the aftermath of an explosion. Vaughn walks towards the sitting Black, reaching out his hand. 'Vaughn: '''Come on, we gotta go. ''Black grabs Vaughns hand and Vaughn lifts him onto his feet. Black wipes his face as Vaughn readies his weapon and heads down the room towards the door. As Black looks to the side, he sees the doctor impaled by a metal pipe. 'Black: '''What just happened? '''Vaughn: '''How the fuck do I know, it just exploded. We got bigger problems now. They are coming for us. Get the door. ''Black steps besides Vaughn, who takes a charge of some sort from his pocket and gives it to Black. '' '''Vaughn: '''Here take this, we need the extra firepower. ''Black breaks the base of the charge and puts the leftover square over the barrel of his rifle. They push open the door. and step into the hallway, which has also caught fire. '''Vaughn: '''Facility is purging. We can't stay here much longer. '''Black: Where do we go once we get out? Vaughn looks back at Black and shrugs, before continuing down the hallway. Vaughn: '''We just keep running. ''After a while, they come across an elevated position, with soldiers beneath them scanning the facility. They crouch behind the railing. '' '''Black: '''Sure we can do this? ''They look at each other and Vaughn nods steadfastly. '' '''Vaughn: '''Show me what you're made of. ''They pop up and fire at the soldiers. The bullets of Black's rifle are glowing red and blue and unleash a colorful splash upon hitting an enemy. The screen immediately cuts to black after the intitial hit and another voice echoes: '''Show what you're made of, which also appears on screen. Behind the text, the Vision logo is burned onto the screen and once fully complete, the screen cuts away and the date '06/11/2020 '''appears.